The ability to use communications networks, including the Internet, to generate and transmit messages between user devices, also provides a common vulnerability: the reception of fraudulent or spamming communications. In situations where messages are associated with a service provider, fraudulent messages or spam messages being received by users of the service provider can result in a negative impact to the service provider.